wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicza wyspa/I/22
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=1}}/II/01|Tom II Rozdział I | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XXII. (Wilcze doły. — Lisy. — Pekarysy. — Zmiana wiatru na północno-zachodni. — Śnieżna zawieja. — Koszykarstwo. — Najsilniejsze mrozy. — Krystalizacja cukru klonowego. — Tajemnicza studnia. — Zamierzone badania. — Ziarnko śrutu.) Silne mrozy trwały aż do 15. sierpnia nie przechodząc jednak dotychczasowego maksimum stopni Fahrenheita. Przy spokojnem powietrzu niską tę temperaturę znieść było łatwo; ale gdy się wiatr rozhulał, stawała się ona dosyć niemiłą dla ludzi niedostatecznie odzianych. Pencroffa skłoniło to do wyrażenia żalu, że wyspa nie mieściła w sobie kilka rodzin niedźwiedzich zamiast lisów i fok, których futro wiele pozostawiało do życzenia. — Niedźwiedzie — mówił — mają w ogóle doskonałą odzież i prawdziwie życzyłbym sobie tylko pożyczyć od nich na zimę ciepłej kapoty, którą są okryte. — Ba! — odpowiadał na to Nab — a kto wie, Pencroffie, czyby się one zgodziły na tę pożyczkę? Zwierzęta te nie są bynajmniej podobne do świętego Marcina!... — No! toby się je poprosiło, Nabie — poprosiłoby się je — odcinał się Pencroff tonem największej pewności. Ale te groźne drapieżniki nie istniały wcale na wyspie, lub przynajmniej dotychczas się nie pokazywały. Na wszelki jednak wypadek Pencroff i korespondent zajęli się urządzeniem wilczych dołów na Wielkiej Tarasie i w pobliżu lasu. Wedle zdania marynarza, każde zwierzę było pożądaną zdobyczą, i gryzoń czy drapieżnik, schwytany w nowo urządzoną zasadzkę, mógł się spodziewać dobrego przyjęcia w Granitowym Pałacu. Co do owych zasadzek, konstrukcja ich była nadzwyczaj prostą: doły wykopane w ziemi, po nad niemi powała z gałęzi i ziół, ukrywająca otwór, wewnątrz jakaś przynęta, której zapach mógł przyciągnąć zwierzynę — otóż i wszystko. Należy wspomnieć także, że nie kopano tych dołów na chybił trafił, ale w pewnych, oznaczonych miejscach, kędy liczniejsze tropy wskazywały częste przechody czworonogów. Codziennie odwiedzano te zasadzki, i po trzykroć, w ciągu pierwszych dni, znaleziono w nich okazy tych „kulpesów,“ które osadnicy widzieli już na prawym brzegu Dziękczynnej. — Ach! do kroćset! więc tylko same lisy w tym kraju!... — wykrzyknął Pencroff, po raz trzeci wydobywając jednego z tych nieboraków z dołu, kędy siedział z bardzo kiepską miną. Te bestje na nic się nie zdały!... — Ależ przeciwnie — odpowiedział mu Gedeon Spilett. — Zdadzą się i one na coś! — Ciekawym na co? — Na wabika dla innych! Korespondent miał słuszność i odtąd w dołach kładziono za przynętę zabite lisy. Oprócz tego marynarz narobił także siatek, z włókien sitowia zwanego kurry, i było z nich więcej pożytku niż z dołów. Rzadko dzień przeszedł, ażeby nie schwytał się w nie jaki królik. Prawda tylko, że tym sposobem trzeba było jeść królika i wciąż królika, ale Nab umiał urozmaicać sosy do nich, biesiadnikom ani na myśl nie przychodziło się na to skarżyć. Jednakże, raz czy dwa razy, w drugim tygodniu sierpnia, doły obdarzyły myśliwców innemi i użyteczniejszemi niż kulpesy zwierzętami. Było to kilka z owych dzików, które zauważano już w okolicach jeziora. Pencroff na ten raz nie potrzebował pytać się, czy ta zwierzyna jest jadalną. Można było to poznać odrazu, po jej podobieństwie do świni amerykańskiej i europejskiej. — Ale to nie są bynajmniej świnie, uprzedzam cię, Pencroffie — rzekł do niego Harbert. — Mój chłopcze — odrzekł Pencroff, pochylając się nad dołem i wyciągając za maleńki wyrostek, służący im za ogon, jednego z tych przedstawicieli rodziny gruboskórnych — pozwól mi wierzyć, że to świnie... — Dla czego? — Bo mi to sprawia przyjemność! — Lubisz więc bardzo wieprzowinę? — Lubię bardzo wieprzowinę i jej posiadacza — odparł marynarz — szczególniej za jego nogi, i gdyby miał ich ośm zamiast czterech, lubiłbym go jeszcze więcej. Co zaś do owych zwierząt, były to pekarysy, należące do jednego z czterech gatunków, składających tę rodzinę, a mianowicie do gatunku „tajassous,“ który rozpoznać można po barwie ciemniejszej i braku kłów, uzbrajających ryj reszty kuzynów. Pekarysy te żyją zwykle stadami i prawdopodobnem było, że znajdowały się w obfitości w częściach lesistych wyspy. Bądź co bądź, jadalne były od stóp do głów, a Pencroff niczego więcej od nich nie żądał. Około 15. sierpnia stan atmosfery zmienił się nagle, z powodu przejścia wiatru wschodniego w północno-zachodni. Temperatura podniosła się o kilka stopni, a wyziewy nagromadzone w powietrzu nie omieszkały rozsypać się śniegiem. Wyspę całą pokryła biała zasłona i pod inną postacią znowu ukazała ją jej mieszkańcom. Śnieg ten sypał obficie przez kilkanaście dni i wkrótce wysokość jego doszła do dwóch stóp. Wnet też wiatr się rozhulał nader gwałtownie i z wysokości Pałacu Granitowego, słychać było morze grzmiące na rafach. W niektórych zagięciach skał tworzyły się wiry powietrzne, a śnieg kręcił się tam w wysokich słupach, podobnych do owych trąb płynnych, okręcających się na swojej podstawie, które okręty muszą strzałami z armat rozbijać. Na szczęście, huragan idący od północo-zachodu uderzał na wyspę z tyłu, co ratowało Pałac Granitowy od bezpośredniego naporu. Jednakże, w pośród tej śnieżycy, tak strasznej, jaka być mogła kiedykolwiek gdzieś w okolicach polarnych, ani Cyrus Smith, ani jego towarzysze, nie mogli, pomimo najgorętszej chęci, wyjść na zewnątrz i pozostali w zamknięciu przez pięć dni, od 20 do 25 sierpnia. Słychać było burzę szalejącą w lesie jakamarowym, gdzie musiała wiele zrządzić szkody. Mnóstwo drzew niezawodnie wyrwało z korzeniem, ale Pencroff pocieszał się myślą, że to oszczędza trudu zrębywania. — Wicher robi się drwalem — nie przeszkadzajmy mu — powtarzał. Zresztą nie było żadnego środka przeszkodzenia mu. Jakież składali naówczas dzięki niebu, mieszkańcy Granitowego Pałacu, za obdarowanie ich tem doskonałem i niewzruszonem schronieniem! Cyrusowi Smith dostawała się, jak łatwo pojąć, zasłużona cząstka w tych podziękowaniach — ale, koniec końców, natura to wyżłobiła tę jaskinię, i jemu zawdzięczać można było tylko jej odkrycie. Tutaj wszyscy byli bezpieczni i ciosy burzy nie mogły ich dosięgnąć. Gdyby byli zbudowali na Wielkiej Tarasie dom z cegieł i drzewa, niewątpliwie nie byłby się oparł teraz wściekłości huraganu. Co zaś do „Dymników,“ dosyć było przysłuchać się grzmotowi rozlegającemu się niezmierną siłą od ich strony, ażeby pojąć, że w tej chwili musiały być zupełnie niemieszkalne, ponieważ morze, przewaliwszy się przez wysepkę, wściekle o nie uderzało. Tymczasem tutaj, w Pałacu Granitowym, w pośród tych ścian, których napocząć nie mogły woda ani wicher — nie było najmniejszej obawy! Przez czas tych kilku dni zamknięcia, osadnicy nie założyli rąk bezczynnie. Drzewa w deskach nie brakło w składzie, powoli więc skompletowano ruchomości stołami i krzesłami, mocnemi niewątpliwie, bo nie oszczędzano na nie materjału. Sprzęty te trochę przyciężkie, źle usprawiedliwiały swoją ogólną nazwę: „ruchomości,“ której głównym warunkiem jest łatwość przenoszenia z miejsca na miejsce, a jednakże były dumą Naba i Pencroffa, którzy nie byliby ich zamieniali na cacka wyrobu Boule’a. Następnie osadnicy ze stolarzy zmienili się w koszykarzy, i wcale nie źle udawała im się ta nowa fabrykacja. Odkryli w kierunku owej wzniosłości, którą jezioro tworzyło na północy, obfitą łozinkę, kędy rosło mnóstwo purpurowej łozy. Przed porą dżdżystą, Harbert i Pencroff zebrali znaczną ilość tych pożytecznych krzewów i obecnie gałęzie ich, dobrze już przygotowane, mogły być ze skutkiem użyte. Pierwsze próby wypadły niekształtnie, ale dzięki zręczności i inteligencji robotników, naradzających się, przypominających sobie widziane wzory, współzawodniczących z sobą, kosze i koszyki najrozmaitszych rozmiarów powiększyły wkrótce inwentarz osady. Zaopatrzono w nie magazyn, a oprócz tego Nab poumieszczał w specjalnych koszykach swoje zbiory rhisomów, migdałów, szyszek sosnowych i korzeni smokownika. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia miesiąca sierpnia powietrze się raz jeszcze odmieniło. Temperatura zniżyła się nieco i burza ucichła. Osadnicy zrobili wycieczkę na zewnątrz. Leżało tam niewątpliwie ze dwie stopy śniegu na ziemi, ale po powierzchni jego stwardniałej iść można było bez zbytniej trudności. Cyrus Smith i jego towarzysze weszli na Wielką Tarasę. Co za zmiana! Te lasy, które zostawili w zieleni, szczególniej w części sąsiadującej z gajem sosnowym, znikały obecnie pod jednostajną barwą. Wszystko bielało się, od szczytu góry Franklina aż do wybrzeża: lasy, łąka, jezioro, rzeka. Fale Dziękczynnej pędziły pod sklepieniem z lodu, które za każdym przypływem i odpływem tajało i łamało się z trzaskiem. Mnóstwo ptaków ulatywało nad zmarzniętą powierzchnią jeziora: kaczki i krzyki, łyski i nurki. Było tego tysiące tysięcy. Lody jeżyły się na skałach na krawędzi tarasy, pomiędzy które spadała kaskada. Powiedziałbyś, że woda wylewa się z potwornej rynny, wyrzeźbionej z całą fantazją artystyczną renesansu. Szkód wyrządzonych w lesie przez huragan niepodobna było jeszcze obliczyć. Trzeba było czekać, aż stopnieją śniegi. Gedeon Spilett, Pencroff i Harbert nie chybili tej sposobności odwidzenia swoich półapek. Z trudnością zaledwo je odnaleźli pod śniegiem. Musieli nawet uważać, ażeby nie wpaść w który z dołów, byłoby to bowiem niebezpieczną i upokarzającą zarazem rzeczą złapać się we własną zasadzkę! Uniknęli jednakże szczęśliwie tej nieprzyjemności i znaleźli doły najzupełniej nienaruszone. Żadne zwierzę w nie nie wpadło, a jednakże mnóstwo tropów znać było naokoło, szczególniej pomiędzy innemi ślady pazurów, wyraziście zarysowane. Harbert nie wahał się twierdzić, że jakiś mięsożernik z rodziny kotów przeszedł tędy. Okoliczność ta potwierdziła zdanie inżyniera o istnieniu na wyspie Lincolna zwierząt drapieżnych, niebezpiecznych. Niewątpliwie zamieszkiwały one zwykle gęste lasy Zachodniej Ręki, ale przyciśnięte głodem, zapędziły się aż do Wielkiej Tarasy. Kto wie, może zwęszyły mieszkańców Granitowego Pałacu? — No, ale koniec końców cóż to za bestje? zapytał Pencroff. — Tygrysy — odpowiedział Harbert. — Myślałem, że te zwierzęta znajdują się tylko w krajach gorących? — Na nowym lądzie — odrzekł młody chłopiec — spotkać je można od Meksyku do pampasów Buenos-Ayres. A ponieważ zaś wyspa Lincolna znajduje się prawie pod tąż samą szerokością, co prowincje La Platy, nic dziwnego tedy, że i tu trafiają się tygrysy. — Dobrze!... będziemy się mieć na baczności — rzekł Pencroff. Wśród tego, śnieg począł tajać pod wpływem temperatury, która się ogrzała. Deszcz zaczął padać i wnet, dzięki jego pomocy, śnieg znikł bez śladu. Pomimo brzydkiego powietrza, osadnicy odnowili swoje zapasy wszelkiego rodzaju: migdałów sosnowych, korzeni smokownika, rhizomów, soku klonowego w części roślinnej; królików, agoutisów i kangurów, w części zwierzęcej. Wymagało to kilku wycieczek do lasu i pozwoliło im sprawdzić przy tej sposobności, że huragan ostatni powalił znaczną ilość drzew. Marynarz i Nab dotarli nawet z wózkiem aż do pokładów węgla ziemnego, w celu nabrania kilku tonn paliwa. Mimochodem spostrzegli, że komin pieca garncarskiego doznał mocnych uszkodzeń od wiatru i zerwany został co najmniej na sześć stóp od góry. Jednocześnie z węglem odnowili także i zapas drzewa, skorzystawszy z uwolnionego od lodów prądu „Dziękczynnej,“ za pomocą którego spławili do Granitowego Pałacu kilkanaście ładunków paliwa. Nie można było bowiem wiedzieć, czy pora mrozów stanowczo się już skończyła. Odwiedzili również „Dymniki“ i ujrzawszy je, powinszować sobie tylko mogli, że nie znajdowali się tu w czasie burzy. Morze pozostawiło tu niezaprzeczone ślady swoich spustoszeń. Pędzone gwałtownym wiatrem, przewaliwszy się przez wysepkę, zalało korytarze i zasypało je na pół piaskiem, a skały pokryło grubemi warstwami zielska. Podczas gdy Nab, Harbert i Pencroff polowali lub odnawiali zapasy paliwa Cyrus Smith i Gedeon Spilett zajęli się uprzątnięciem „Dymników“ i znaleźli kuźnię oraz piece prawie nienaruszonemi; nagromadzone piaski bowiem uchroniły je od zniszczenia. Wkrótce pokazało się, że osadnicy mieli wyborną myśl z odnowieniem zapasów paliwa. Z mrozami bowiem nie skończyło się jeszcze bynajmniej. Wiadomo, że na półkuli północnej, miesiąc luty cechuje się szczególniej wielkiem zniżeniem temperatury. Tak samo musiało być i na półkuli południowej, i rzeczywiście miesiąc sierpień, odpowiadający lutemu w Ameryce północnej, nie uszedł temu prawu klimatycznemu. Około 25, po nowych śniegach i deszczach, wiatr zmienił się na południowo-wschodni i nagle zrobiło się bardzo zimno. Wedle obliczenia inżyniera, kolumna merkurjalna termometru Fahrenheita musiałaby wskazać nie mniej jak ośm stopni poniżej zera (22°, 22 centygrad. poniżej temperatury marznięcia wody), i stan ten, który wiatr ostry dokuczliwszym jeszcze czynił, trwał przez wiele dni. Osadnicy musieli znowu zamurować się w Pałacu Granitowym i pozatykać najhermetyczniej wszystkie otwory frontowe, pozostawiwszy maleńkie tylko przejścia dla dostępu powietrza. Świec wyszło bardzo wiele. Dla zaoszczędzenia ich osadnicy poprzestawali częstokroć na świetle od ogniska, do którego nie żałowano paliwa. Kilkakrotnie, jedni albo drudzy schodzili na wybrzeże, pomiędzy lodowce, które tam każdy przypływ nagromadzał, ale powracali natychmiast do Pałacu Granitowego, nie bez trudności i bolu chwytając za szczeble drabiny, do których przy takim mrozie przylegały im palce. Trzeba było czemś przecie zapełnić czas tego przymusowego zamknięcia w Granitowym Pałacu. Cyrus Smith tedy wziął się do operacji, którą można było odbywać pomiędzy czterema ścianami. Wiemy, że osadnicy nie mieli innego cukru, tylko ową substancję płynną, którą dobywali z klonu, przez głębokie nacięcia. Ten płyn zbierali w naczynia i używali go w tym stanie do rozmaitych celów kuchennych, tem łatwiej, że po dłuższem staniu, stawał się bielszym i syropowo gęstym. Ale można to było jeszcze lepiej urządzić, a na dowód tego, Cyrus Smith pewnego dnia oznajmił swoim towarzyszom, że zajmą się rafinerją cukru. — Rafinerją cukru! — odrzekł Pencroff — to rzemiosło grzejące, nieprawdaż? — Nawet bardzo — odpowiedział Cyrus... — A więc przychodzi w samą porę! — zawołał marynarz. Niechaj to słowo „rafinerja“ nie budzi w umyśle czytelników wspomnienia owych fabryk o skomplikowanych machinach i mnogości wielkiej robotników! Gdzie tam! Do skrystalizowania tego płynu, wystarczało oczyścić go za pośrednictwem niezmiernie łatwego działania. Po umieszczeniu na ogniu w wielkich naczyniach glinianych, poddano go po prostu parowaniu i wkrótce piana wystąpiła na jego powierzchnię. Skoro płyn zaczynał gęstnieć, Nab uważał, ażeby go zamięszać drewnianą łyżką, dla przyspieszenia ewaporacji, a zarazem zapobieżenia, aby nie nabrał przypalonego smaku. Po kilku godzinach wrzenia na dobrym ogniu, który zarówno dobrze oddziaływał na pracowników, jak na substancję, nad którą pracowali, sok klonowy zamienił się w gęsty syrop. Syrop ten wylano w gliniane formy, wypalone poprzednio umyślnie ku temu w piecu kuchennym i mające kształt rozmaity. Nazajutrz, syrop oziębiony utworzył głowy i tabliczki. Był to cukier, koloru trochę czerwonawego, ale prawie przejrzysty i w smaku wyborny. Zimno nie ustawało aż do połowy września i jeńcy Pałacu Granitowego poczęli już narzekać na długość swojej niewoli. Codzień prawie, próbowali wycieczek na zewnątrz, ale tylko na chwilę. Zresztą pracowali bezustanku nad urządzeniem i zaopatrzeniem we wszystko swego mieszkania. Przy pracy toczyła się pogawędka. Cyrus Smith pouczał swoich towarzyszy w tysiącu przedmiotach i objaśniał im szczególniej praktyczne zastosowania wiedzy. Osadnicy nie mieli do rozporządzenia bibljoteki, ale inżynier był księgą, zawsze gotową, zawsze otwartą na potrzebnej stronicy, księgą, która rozstrzygała wszystkie ich wątpliwości, i którą często przeglądali. Tak czas mijał, nie przynosząc tym dzielnym ludziom najmniejszej trwogi o przyszłość. Pora jednak już była ażeby to zamknięcie się skończyło. Wszyscy pragnęli, jeżeli już nie zupełnej pogody, to przynajmniej ustania tego nieznośnego zimna. Gdybyż przynajmniej mieli wystarczającą odzież, ile by byli zrobili wycieczek czy to do wzgórków piasczystych nad morzem, czy też do błota Tadornów! Zwierzyna dałaby się łatwo podejść i polowanie byłoby niewątpliwie wyśmienite. Ale Cyrusowi chodziło o to, ażeby nikt nie narażał zdrowia, bo pomoc wszystkich była mu potrzebna — i rady jego usłuchano. Najniecierpliwszym jednak ze wszystkich — rozumie się po Pencroffie — był Top. Wiernemu psisku było nazbyt ciasno w Granitowym Pałacu. Przebiegał z jednego pokoju do drugiego i zdradzał na swój sposób niezadowolenie z tak długiej niewoli. Cyrus Smith zauważał nieraz, że ilekroć Top zbliżał się do tej ciemnej studni, łączącej się z morzem a której otwór znajdował się w głębi magazynu, tylekroć warczał w osobliwy sposób. Nieraz znowu biegał na około tej dziury zasłoniętej drewnianą pokrywą. Niekiedy nawet próbował wcisnąć łapy pod tę pokrywę, jak gdyby chciał ją podnieść. W takich razach poszczekiwał pewnym właściwym sposobem, wyrażającym gniew i niespokojność zarazem. Inżynier zauważył wielekroć te manewry Topa. Cóż więc było w tej przepaści, co oddziaływało do tego stopnia na to pojętne zwierzę. Studnia dochodziła do morza — to był pewnik. Czy może rozgałęziała się wązkiemi kurytarzami przez całe rusztowanie wyspy? Może zostawała w związku z jakiemiś wydrążeniami wewnętrznemi? Może jaka potwora morska przybywała od czasu do czasu zachwycić powietrza na dnie tej studni? Inżynier nie wiedział co myśleć i nie mógł się powstrzymać od tworzenia dziwacznych kombinacyj. Przyzwyczajony iść jak najdalej po gruncie rzeczywistości naukowej, nie mógł sobie przebaczyć, że daje się pociągnąć w dziedzinę rzeczy dziwnych, prawie nadprzyrodzonych. Ale jakżeż można było pojąć, ażeby Top, jeden ztych psów rozsądnych, które nigdy nie marnowały czasu, szczekając na księżyc, parł się tak i rwał do tej przepaści, gdyby się w niej nie działo coś dla niego niepojętego? Postępowanie Topa intrygowało Cyrusa Smitha bardziej, aniżeli rozumnie przyznać się mógł sam przed sobą. Bądź co bądź jednak, wrażeń swoich udzielił tylko Gedeonowi Spilett, uważając za zbyteczne wtajemniczać towarzyszy w mimowolne refleksje, wywołane okolicznością, która mogła być niczem więcej, jeno prostą psią fantazją Topa. Wreszcie zimna ustały. Zaczęły się deszcze, ulewy ze śniegiem, ulewy z gradem, wiatry gwałtowne — ale wszystko to trwało nie długo. Lody prysły, śniegi stopniały, — płaszczyzna, tarasa, wybrzeża Dziękczynnej i las stały się dostępnemi znowu. Powrót wiosny zachwycił mieszkańców Granitowego pałacu; wkrótce też przepędzali w nim tylko godziny snu i pożywienia. Rozpoczęły się częste polowania w drugiej połowie września — co przywiodło Pencroffa do dopominania się z nową natarczywością o broń palną, którą, twierdził, że mu Cyrus Smith przyobiecał. Inżynier wiedząc dobrze, że bez specjalnych narzędzi będzie dlań niemożebną prawie rzeczą zrobić strzelbę na coś przydatną, wymawiał się zawsze i odkładał to na później. Zresztą zwracał uwagę Pencroffa, że Harbert i Gedeon Spilett stali się biegłymi łucznikami, których strzałom nie uchodziło już żadne z wyborniejszych zwierząt: ani kangury, ani aguty, ani kabyjasy, ni gołębie, dzikie kaczki, krzyki, lub wreszcie jakakolwiek inna pierzasta lub szerścią odziana zwierzyna. Można więc było poczekać na broń doskonalszą. Ale uparty marynarz nie dał się niczem przekonać i wciąż niepokoił inżyniera, — popierany w tem zresztą przez Gedeona Spiletta. — Jeżeli wyspa ta — mówił korespondent — mieści w sobie — jak można podejrzywać — drapieżne zwierzęta, to myślmy zawczasu o walce z niemi i wytępieniu ich. Może przyjść taka chwila, że to będzie naszym najpierwszym obowiązkiem. W owej jednak epoce nie kwestja broni palnej ale kwestja odzieży zajmowała głównie Cyrusa Smitha. Odzież dotychczasowa osadników wytrzymała tę zimę — ale do przyszłej dotrwać nie mogła. Skórę mięsożernych lub wełnę przeżuwających — oto, co trzeba było zdobyć za ąjak bądź cenę — a ponieważ baranów skalnych nie brakło, potrzeba tedy było pomyśleć o sposobie utworzenia z nich stada, któreby się chowało na potrzeby osady. Ogrodzenie dla zwierząt domowych, kurniki dla drobiu, jednem słowem założenie folwarku w jakiejś części wyspy — oto były dwa najważniejsze plany, do wykonania w czasie pory pogodnej. Dla tego też, a przedewszystkiem w interesie tych przyszłych budowli, palącą było kwestją zbadanie całej nieznanej części wyspy Lincolna, to jest części pod temi wysokiemi lasami, rozciągającemi się na prawym brzegu Dziękczynnej, od jej ujścia aż do krańca półwyspu Wężowego, — a także i na całem wybrzeżu zachodniem. Ale na to potrzeba było stałej pogody, a więc najmniej miesiąc jeszcze czekać należało dla podjęcia takiej wyprawy z pożytkiem. Oczekiwali osadnicy na tę chwilę z niecierpliwością, gdy nagle zaszedł wypadek, który podbudził jeszcze w nich dotychczasową żądzę zbadania w całości miejsca swego pobytu. Było to 24. października. W ten dzień Pencroff wybrał się na obejrzenie połapek, które utrzymywał ciągle w porządku, zaopatrzone w przynętę. W jednej z nich znalazł troje zwierząt, niewątpliwie bardzo pożądanych dla kuchni. Była to samica pekari z dwoma maleńkiemi. Pencroff powrócił do Granitowego pałacu, zachwycony swoją zdobyczą i za przybyciem, jak zawsze, głośno się chlubić nią zaczął. — No, będziem wreszcie mieli wyborny objad, panie Cyrus — zawołał. I pan, panie Spilett, skosztujesz tego... — Czemużby nie — rzekł korespondent — ale naprzód chciałbym wiedzieć — czego? — Młodego prosiątka! — Co, — młodego prosiątka — nic więcej, Pencroffie. Słysząc twoją radość, sądziłem, że co najmniej przynosisz kuropatwę z truflami. — Jakto? — wykrzyknął Pencroff — miałżebyś pan przypadkiem pomiatać młodem prosięciem? — To nie — odrzekł Gedeon Spilett, nie okazując żadnego uniesienia — owszem, byleby się go nie nadużyło.... — No, no, dobrze już, dobrze, panie dziennikarzu, — odciął się marynarz, rozdrażniony takiem lekceważeniem swojej zdobyczy — grasz pan rolę wybrednisia? A siedm miesięcy temu, gdyśmy wylądowali na tę wyspę, nie posiadałbyś się był z radości, napotkawszy taką zwierzynę.... — Tak to, tak — odrzekł korespondent. Człowiek nigdy nie jest ani doskonałym ani zadowolonym. — No, co tam — ciągnął dalej Pencroff — tego jestem przynajmniej pewny, że Nab się dziś popisze. Popatrzcie. Tych dwoje pekarysków ma zaledwie trzy miesiące!... Kruche będą, jak przepiórki!... Pójdź, Nabie pójdź! Ja sam dopilnuję ich upieczenia. I marynarz, prowadząc za sobą Naba, wybiegł do kuchni i zatopił się cały w przyrządzaniu ulubionej zwierzyny. Zostawiono mu zupełną swobodę. Nab i on przygotowali wspaniałą ucztę złożoną z dwóch pekarysów, zupy z kangura, szynki wędzonej, migdałów szyszkowych, napoju z korzenia smokownika, herbaty Oswego, — słowem ze wszystkiego, co najlepszego mieli. Ale pomiędzy wszystkiemi potrawami w pierwszym rzędzie figurować miały smakowite pekarysy, duszone. O piątej zastawiono ten objad w sali Pałacu Granitowego. Zupa z kangura parowała na stole. Uznano ją za wyborną. Po zupie przyszły pekarysy. Pencroff chciał sam je pokrajać, i potwornemi porcjami poobdzielał współbiesiadników. Były one rzeczywiście wyborne, i Pencroff pożerał swoją część z przepysznem zacięciem, gdy naraz krzyk i przekleństwo z ust mu się wyrwały. — Co się stało? — spytał Cyrus Smith. — Stało się… stało się… żem sobie ząb wyłamał? — odpowiedział marynarz. — Ej!… byłyżby kamienie w twoich pekarysach?… rzekł Gedeon Spilett. — Chybaże!… odpowiedział Pencroff, wyjmując z ust przedmiot, który go przyprawił o stratę jednego żuwacza. Nie był to bynajmniej kamień… Było to ziarnko śrótu…